


In the Blood

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [25]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Curses, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Five Vampires Elias Pressed Into Service And One Who Just Kinda Works HerePrompt: Bites





	In the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> More werewolf/vampire AU~
> 
> *Don't Stop Me Now plays in the distance*

**1)**

Rosie was the first, years and years ago now, more an accident than a conscious choice. It had worked out, in the end, but at the time Elias had just been hungry. 

**2)**

Michael Shelley had a surplus of loyalty. He liked people, easily and honestly, followed good-naturedly where he was led. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked, giggling in that nervous way he had, his hands twisting around themselves as he settled into the chair in front of Elias' desk.

  
Elias smiled, not bothering to hide his fangs; Michael's eyes flickered towards them. "I did," Elias said. "I was wondering about that friend of yours. Ryan?"

  
Michael stared at him, wide-eyed, and Elias didn't need to read his thoughts to know he was wondering when he'd told Elias about Ryan. _If_ he had told Elias. "Wh-what about--"

  
"How did he die, Michael?"

  
Michael stammered, his hands clutching at the arms of his chair. "He--I don't understand--"

  
"Michael."

  
"B-blood loss," Michael managed. "He was--"

  
Elias stood, ignoring Michael's increasingly panicky questions, and walked around his desk, looming over Michael's chair. (Elias did so pride himself on having a good loom.) He reached out and clenched a hand around Michael's jaw, tilting his head up and forcing him to open his mouth. Elias clicked his tongue at the razor-bright fangs he saw. "You poor thing," he said softly. "What _did_ you do?"

  
"I didn't mean to," Michael said, his voice muted by Elias' hand still gripping his face. His eyes were wide and petrified. "I--I had only just--and he offered and I--I didn't mean to," he whispered.

  
"Of course not. I understand," Elias said, loosening his grasp. Michael sagged, his breath hitching in a sob. Elias stroked a hand through his hair, unspooling one of his curls and letting it bounce back. "There are people who won't, of course."

  
Michael looked up at him. "Are you going to tell--"

  
"No," Elias said gently. "But I'll need you to do something for me in return."

  
(It really was a shame, what happened to poor, loyal Michael Shelley. Even more of a shame what Gertrude did to him after the fact.)

  
**3)**

"Really, Elias?"

  
It was something of a struggle, some days, to remember that Gertrude was still human. Something in the eyes made her seem like much more. "I thought it might benefit both of us," Elias said. "Besides, we could stand to have a little more good blood between us, don't you think?"

  
Gertrude's lips quirked, but her eyes remained steely. "Very well," she said, and briskly rolled her sleeve up to the elbow, offering her wrist. "Do what you must."

  
He should have known then that, bloodbound or not, Gertrude would be no easier to control as a vampire. But he was overconfident, or perhaps he had simply underestimated Gertrude's distaste for him, so he flashed her his most winning smile and bowed to sink his teeth into the blue of her veins. 

  
**4)**

The vampire hunter very pointedly refused when Elias offered to save him. Elias waited for his injuries to drag him into unconsciousness, then killed him himself, disregarded his refusal, and waited, hidden out of sight, for him to wake again.

  
He was ravenous when he did, mindless with hunger, and Elias carefully coaxed him over to the other hunter's mutilated corpse. He wasn't sure it would work--most vampires in possession of their senses were not fond of corpseblood, however fresh it was. The hunter was not in possession of his senses. He fell on his brother's corpse and ripped it to shreds, eating more than drinking, until Elias worried he'd turn himself into a ghoul and intervened, pinning him down and dripping blood into his snapping mouth in a steady stream.

  
When the hunter came back to himself and saw what was left of his brother, he screamed. Elias shushed him, dragged his fingers through his hair until he managed to gasp, "Wh-what happened?"

  
"You don't remember?" Elias asked. "The Circus attacked you. If not for me, you'd be dead. I couldn't save your friend. You were already on him when I arrived."

  
"No," the hunter groaned. "No, _god,_ not--I didn't, I _wouldn't--"_

  
"You weren't yourself," Elias said gently. "You mustn't blame yourself."

  
"Danny," the hunter sobbed. "Oh god, _no._ I--I need--where are Julia and Trevor?"

  
"They'll kill you," Elias said, feigning alarm. "After what you've done, they wouldn't understand--"

  
"That's what I _want,"_ the hunter snarled. "After what I've done--"

  
"No," Elias said, tilting Tim's head to meet his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. The Circus is cruel. If you come with me, you can get your vengeance."

  
The hunter bit clear through his lip; his brother's blood ran down his chin. "I...I...all right."

  
Elias smiled, all fangs. "Excellent."

  
**5)**  
"I'm going to tell Tim what you did to him," Melanie snarled, one hand pressed to her throat. No blood dripped from it; it had healed in the time it took her to turn.

  
"You aren't," Elias said coolly. "You can try. The words won't come."

  
Melanie glared daggers at him, mouth twisting. "Fuck you," she hissed. "I'm going to kill you someday, I swear it."

  
"Perhaps when you don't lisp around your fangs anymore?" Elias suggested. The fangs in question flashed at him. "It's a time honored tradition, really. Trying to kill your sire. I look forward to seeing what you grow into, Melanie."

  
Her shriek of fury followed him out of the tunnels.

  
**+1)**  
"Oh," Martin said, looking flustered. "A-actually, I...um, the thing is I'm already..."

  
Elias frowned, nostrils flaring. "Already," he repeated. He leaned in, closer than would be considered polite in human society. Probably. It had been a while since Elias had been in human society. He pulled back, frowning. Martin's scent was undeniably vampiric, but faint. The kind of faint that suggested Martin was very old, indeed.

  
"Yeah, um. A while ago, actually," Martin said, sounding, absurdly, apologetic. "I just. I didn't really think to bring it up..."

  
"It's fine," Elias said, still frowning. "Forgive me, I...I didn't realize." He felt awkward. Elias Bouchard didn't _do_ awkward. This was ridiculous. "Might I ask which bloodline you belong to?" he asked, thinking suddenly of Simon Fairchild and his manic followers. Martin didn't quite have the smell of a Fairchild, but there were other covens out there that were just as unpleasant. Elias didn't relish the thought of a spy.

  
"None of them," Martin said, then blushed. "I mean, obviously one of them, but...not any of the big, important ones. Just the Blackwoods."

  
"I see," Elias said, slowly. "Well. I do hope you'll consider the Institute to be...a safe haven, for the Blackwood line."

  
Martin laughed nervously. "Sure. I mean, thanks. I think?"

  
Elias nodded curtly. _Just the Blackwoods,_ he mused, watching Martin scurry away. _Interesting._


End file.
